customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
PAW Patrol is a show on Nick Jr. and Time Warner Cable Kids! It is about a boy named Ryder and his six dogs. Premise The show takes place in the fictional town of Adventure Bay, where a boy named Ryder has six dogs who talk and can perform human careers, each with its own theme color. His dogs are called the "Paw Patrol." (stylized as PAW Patrol) Whenever things are going wrong, Ryder and the Paw Patrol will come and help! All episode titles have "Pup" in them somehow. Characters Humans Ryder- A boy who is the leader of the Paw Patrol, as he is the one who gets calls on his "Pup Pad" (phone) if there's a problem. Whenever Ryder gets a call at the beginning of an episode, he says "Pups, to the lookout!" The dogs recieve this call on their collars, say "Ryder needs us!" and go to the lookout tower, where the get changed into costume. Ryder is courageous and helpful. Katie- A girl who runs a beauty salon for pets in Adventure Bay. Raymundo- Alex's grandpa who runs a store in Adventure Bay. Alex- Raymundo's grandson who is young and a bit curious. Whenever he gets into trouble, the Paw Patrol usually saves the day for him. Mayor Goodway- The mayor of Adventure Bay who is a bit of a worrier. Farmer Yumi- Adventure Bay's resident farmer. Animals Dogs (Paw Patrol) Marshall- A dalmatian who is a firefighter. He is a bit clumsy, often falling and tripping on the way to the lookout and his "going down the slide" animation shows him tripping before going down the slide. When playing "Pup Pup Boogie," the dogs' favorite video game, he usually can't stop spinning once he attempts the Tail Spin! His color is red. Zuma- A brown dog (Chocolate Lab?) who has his very own hovercraft. He talks like a surfer sometimes and he is used for water-related rescues. In fact, his name is the name of a beach in California! Zuma is always ready to dive into an adventure! His color is orange. Rubble- A bulldog who is a construction worker. He likes riding his skateboard and is the youngest member of the Paw Patrol. Rubble joined the Paw Patrol once Ryder rescued him, as evidenced in the episode "Pups Get A Rubble." His color is yellow. Skye- A Cockapoo who has a helicopter. She is the only female member of the Paw Patrol. She is known for doing flips and she has wings that can pop out of her pink outfit! Skye can be very useful during any rescue. Her name is ironic, as it suggests her breed is a Skye Terrier when she is actually a Cockapoo. Her color is pink. Chase- A police dog who is a German Shepherd. Chase seems to be the alpha dog out of the Paw Patrol, seeing as he is the one who says "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" He also seems to be the oldest. He is good at sniffing out trouble...but sometimes he sneezes. His color is blue. Rocky- A mixed-breed, gray dog who is a recycling pup. He has his very own dump truck and is very well-known for carrying spare parts in it! He is very conscious of the environment and believes in reusing and recycling things. His color is green. Everest - A husky who gets involved in snow-related missions Others Cali- Katie's cat who gets into trouble sometimes. Chickoletta- Mayor Goodway's "purse chicken." Catchphrases "Pups, to the lookout!" -Ryder "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" -Ryder "No job's too big, no pup is too small!" -Ryder "I'm fired up!" -Marshall "Rubble on the double!" -Rubble "Let's dive in!" -Zuma "Chase is on the case!" -Chase "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" -Chase "This pup's gotta fly!" -Skye "Let's take to the sky!" -Skye "Green means go!" -Rocky "Don't lose it, re-use it!" -Rocky "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" -Everest Category:Programs Category:Programs of Rob the robot